tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land Rover Freelander
The Land Rover Freelander is a compact crossover SUV or "lifestyle 4WD" made by the Jaguar Land Rover business unit of India's Tata Motors. The current generation is sold as the LR2 in North America and as the Freelander 2 in Europe. It uses a monocoque (unibody) structure, unlike traditional SUVs built with a body-on-frame design. First generation | length=2002–2003 5-door: 3-Door: 2004–2005 5-door: | width=2002–2003: 2004–2005: | assembly=Solihull, Birmingham, United Kingdom Rayong, Thailand | height=2002–2003 5-door: 2004–2005 5-door: 3-door: }} Market research by the Rover Group in the late 1980s suggested that Land Rover could enter the compact SUV market segment. In the early 1990s, the Rover Group had a restricted product development budget and looked for a partner to develop the project, which was codenamed CB40 (after Canley Building 40, where the concept was initially developed). Rover's then-partner Honda declined and chose to develop its own CR-V model that was launched in 1997. Rover decided to go it alone with the CB40, using existing parts and components, as it had done with the MGF roadster. When BMW took over Rover Group in 1994, the CB40 project received the capital it needed to proceed. The Freelander was launched in late 1997. It became Europe's best-selling four-wheel drive model until 2002.You & Your Land Rover Freelander - Buying, enjoying, maintaining, modifying; Haynes Publishing; 2003, page 54 The last Freelanders in North America were sold as 2005 models. Model variations There were a variety of models, based around 5-door estate and 3-door softback (semi-convertible), hardback, and commercial (van-like) versions. In 2004, Land Rover introduced an improved and upgraded version of the Mark I; changes included a new interior and major external revisions, including a new face and rear. The 3-door model was available in E, S, SE, Sport and Sport Premium trim and the 5-door model in available in E, S, SE, HSE, Sport and Sport Premium trim. Engines Engine choices include:Engine choices available in 2001. landyonline.co.za, 2001. Retrieved 27 April 2007. * 1.8 litre I4 Rover K-Series petrol (1997–2006), badged as '1.8i' (Not sold in North America) * 2.0 litre I4 Rover L-series diesel (1997–2001), badged as 'Di' * 2.0 litre I4 BMW M47 diesel (2001–2006), badged as 'TD4' * 2.5 litre V6 Rover KV6 Engine petrol (2001–2006), badged as 'V6' Manual gearboxes dominated the early models, but automatic Tiptronic-style gearboxes became increasingly popular and were standard on the V6. Marketing The first generation Freelander was used in the 1998 Camel Trophy and participated in Land Rover's G4 Challenge. The vehicle represented a compromise because it did not have a low-range gear selection, nor a locking differential, as found on larger Land Rover models. This meant that in comparison to other Land Rovers, off-road performance was not as good. The first generation was the first Land Rover to feature Hill Descent Control system. It used the Traction Control system and ABS to assist driving in off-road situations. Lack of the MG Rover K18 and KV6 engines after the end of the MG Rover production led Land Rover to discontinue the model after 2006 in the U.S. and Canada. Second generation | platform=Ford EUCD platform | body_style=5-door SUV | engine=3.2 L Ford SI6 i6 2.2 L PSA DW12 TD4 | transmission=6-speed automatic 6-speed manual | wheelbase= | length= | width= | weight= - | height= | related =Volvo XC60 }} The Freelander 2 debuted at the 2006 British International Motor Show. While the new model retained the Freelander name in Europe, it was marketed as LR2 in North America (mirroring the marketing of the new third generation Land Rover Discovery as LR3). A presentation at the Kensington Roof Gardens was held for journalists featuring celebrity tennis player Maria Sharapova.Maria Sharapova reveals the all-new LR2 The second generation Freelander is based on the EUCD platform, which itself is based on the C1 platform. The EUCD platform will be used by more upcoming vehicles from Volvo. The engine range is all-new for Freelander, featuring transversely-mounted 3.2 litre I6 engine of the Volvo SI6 series, which first debuted in the new Volvo S80, as well as the 2.2 litre DW12 common rail turbodiesel engine, co-developed by PSA Peugeot Citroën. Unlike previous Land Rovers, this car is manufactured alongside the Jaguar X-Type at Halewood, near Liverpool. The new Freelander features higher ground clearance and off-road capabilities that are closer to other Land Rover models. It has improved quality interior with more safety features as standard. The Freelander 2 features a modified version of the Terrain Response off-road driving system as fitted to the Discovery 3 and the Range Rover. The 4WD system was developed in conjunction with Haldex and was called Third generation coupling. Vehicles from 2009MY are fitted with a modified design of the active on-demand coupling, known as Haldex's Fourth generation. The new Freelander was first sold in the U.S. in 2007 as the LR2. The 2008 version is called the LR2 HSE. The HSE has added side trim and 19 inch wheels. A Volvo 3.2 litre inline six-cylinder engine producing is standard, with a six-speed automatic transmission and all-wheel drive. In the United Kingdom, the standard engine is the diesel, with the petrol engine available as an option. Interior appointments include an Alpine 440 watt 14 speaker surround sound audio and touch navigation screen options. An optional cold climate package includes heated front windscreen, heated front seats with two heating levels and heated windscreen washers. The optional lighting package includes bi-xenon headlights, adaptive front-lighting, memory for the driver seat, as well as exterior mirrors and approach and puddle lamps. Freelander 2 TD4_e The Freelander TD4_e is the first SUV in Britain with stop-start technology to improve fuel economy and reduce carbon emissions. The system cuts out the engine when the vehicle is stationary, neutral is selected and the clutch engaged; the engine restarts when the clutch pedal is depressed. The system includes a heavy-duty starter motor that also acts as a generator to recover energy through regenerative braking that is then stored in capacitors to restart the engine reducing stress on the vehicle's battery and electrical system. The Stop/Start system became available in spring 2009 on Freelander 2 TD4 models. Freelander 2 eD4 For the 2011 model year, the Freelander is available with the option of 2 wheel drive (badged as eD4). This version also loses Terrain Response and Hill Decent Control. Netherlands In the Netherlands, two engines are available: a 3.2-litre I6 and two 2.2-litre turbodiesels. Versions are 3.2 i6 S, 3.2 i6 SE and 3.2 i6 HSE. The 2.2 turbodiesel offers the same trim levels as the petrol, except the basic model - E - is only offered as a diesel with either TD4 or TD4_e spec. India TATA Motors will assemble Freelanders in Maharashtra, India. References External links * Land Rover Freelander UK webpage * Land Rover LR2 US webpage * Land Rover Freelander start page Freelander Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2010s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in Jordan